House Lannister
|skills = Wealth Resources Large and well-equipped army Naval fleet Royal army and fleet of the crownlands |goals = |crimes = Treason Mass murder Larcenies Rape Torture Theft |type of villains = Aristocratic Tyrants}} House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the nine great houses of Westeros in the novel series A Song of Ice and Fire and its TV adaptation A Game of Thrones. Their sigil is a golden lion against a red background. The Lannisters are known for being the wealthiest house in Westeros, their source of income is the gold mines of the Westerlands. They are also notorious for their ruthlessness, underhandedness, and general lack of honor. Though this reputation is fairly new, being fabricated by the deeds of Tywin Lannister. Under Lord Tywin and his daughter Cersei, the house as a whole frequently serve a villainous and antagonistic role and also employ other brutal characters, such as Ser Gregor Clegane, Ser Amory Lorch, and the Brave Companions. They serve under their overlord family, House Baratheon of King's Landing, founded and ruled by King Robert I Baratheon. After he died, most Baratheon retainers rode back to the Stormlands, and because of their lack of true power and influence over House Baratheon, the royal children and House Baratheon of King's Landing ended up being only pawns with nominal power, a Lannister cadet branch. History House Lannister was supposedly founded during the Age of Heroes by the legendary figure Lann the Clever, who swindled Casterly Rock from the Casterlys using nothing but his wits. During the events of the main series, they war against the Baratheons, the Starks, and the Tullys over the right to rule the Seven Kingdoms, as the Lannisters support King Joffrey I Baratheon, while the Starks rebelled against the Iron Throne and fought the Lannisters initially for revenge for killing Lord Eddard Stark, later to free the Riverlands and get the Stark girls back so that they could ride back in the North and close it to the Lannisters. The victory of the Lannisters and the Tyrells against King Stannis Baratheon was the day of the solidification of the Lannister power in the south and the end of the first phase of the War of the Five Kings. After that, Lord Tywin then refused to aid either King Balon Greyjoy and King Robb Stark in their war for the north, stating that the two were kings and since they had both insulted King Joffrey, they had no reason to be friends, thus the protection of their kingdoms was their problem. The Lannisters also rejected Bowen Marsh's call for aid for the Night's Watch against Mance Rayder's army beyond the Wall until Lord Janos Slynt would be made Lord Commander, and the Watch would stop being neutral. After the massacre at the Twins, during Lord Edmure Tully's wedding, later known as the Red Wedding, (secretly orchestrated by Tywin Lannister and Walder Frey), the Lannisters gain control over most of the Riverlands. Later Joffrey is shortly thereafter poisoned during his own wedding feast, and then Tywin Lannister is killed by his long-abused son Tyrion shortly a short time later. The war in the Riverlands resulted with an invasion of mass refugees who become Sparrows and King Tommen I's royal court goes in a power struggle between Cersei, Kevan Lannister, Mace Tyrell, and other nobles. ''Game of Thrones'' In the TV Series, Cersei Lannister becomes the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms after destroying the Great Sept of Baelor and slaughtering most of her enemies (and dozens if not hundreds of people too). Cersei forges an alliance with King Euron Greyjoy, who later becomes the captain of the Iron Throne fleet. Queen Daenerys Targaryen comes to Westeros intending to seize the Iron Throne from the Lannisters. Even after the common enemy of the White Walkers is revealed to the Iron Throne, Cersei arrogantly refuses to work with Daenerys and Jon Snow against them, prompting a disgusted Jaime Lannister to abandon her. After defeating the Night King Jaime decided to return to Kings Landing and Cersei. During the sack of Kings Landing he made his way inside a crumbling Red Keep and found Cersei. The two attempted to escape through the Keep's crypt, but found their way blocked. The two were crushed to death as the crypt collapsed around them. The deaths of Cersei and Jaime left Tyrion as the last known surviving Lannister, and presumably leader of the House. House Lannister faces an uncertain future with their goldmines depleted, and weather or not Tyrion will be able to produce children. Ironically, the Lannisters' rivals, the Starks, replaced them as the dominant house, as they were the ultimate winners of the Game of Thrones. Known Members *Lord {Tywin Lannister}, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West and Hand of the King. Slain by his son. **Lady {Joanna Lannister}, his wife, and cousin. Died in childbirth. ***Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen Dowager and Lady of Casterly Rock, his daughter. The widow of King Robert I. ***Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, his eldest son. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Maimed by Vargo Hoat. ***Tyrion Lannister, his second son. Disinherited by Tywin. Called the Imp and Halfman. In exile. Currently with the Second Sons. ****Sansa Lannister (née Stark), his wife. A former hostage of the Iron Throne, disappeared during Joffrey I's wedding day. Currently at the Gates of the Moon (House Arryn's winter castle). *Ser {Kevan Lannister}, Tywin's eldest brother, Lord Regent for Tommen I and Protector of the Realm. Married to Dorna Swyft. Assassinated by Varys. **Dorna Lannister (née Swyft), his wife and Ser Harys' eldest daughter. ***Lord Lancel Lannister, Kevan's eldest son, Lord of Darry. Joined the Warrior's Sons. ***{Willem Lannister}, Kevan's second son. Slain at Riverrun under Lord Rickard Karstark's orders. Twin to Martyn. ***Martyn Lannister, Kevan's third son. Twin to Willem. ***Janei Lannister, Kevan's daughter. *Lady Genna Lannister, Tywin's sister. Married to Lord Emmon Frey. *Ser {Tygett Lannister}, his second brother. Died from a pox. **Darlessa Lannister (née Marbrand), his widow. ***{Tyrek Lannister}, his son. Missing since the bread riots at King's Landing and presumed dead. *{Gerion Lannister}, his third brother. Missing in Essos and presumed dead. **Joy Hill, Gerion's bastard daughter. *Ser Damon Lannister, older (half-)brother of Stafford and Joanna Lannister. **Ella Lannister, wife of Damon and mother to his son Damion. Cousin of an unknown branch. ***Ser Damion Lannister, Damon's son, castellan of Casterly Rock, married to Shiera Crakehall. ****Shiera Lannister (née Crakehall), his wife *****Ser Lucion Lannister, his son. *****Lady Lanna Lannister, his daughter, married to Lord Antario Jast. *Ser {Stafford Lannister}, younger brother of Joanna Lannister. Slain at the Battle of Oxcross by Lord Rickard Karstark. **Myranda Lannister (née Lefford), his widow. ***Ser Daven Lannister, Stafford's son. Made Warden of the West after Tywin Lannister's death. ***Cerenna Lannister, Stafford's daughter. ***Myrielle Lannister, Stafford's daughter. *Lynora Hill, bastard daughter of Jason Lannister, sister to Joanna, Stafford and Damon. With unspecified familiar relationship to the main branch there is also: *Lady Margot Lannister, a cousin of an unknown branch, who married to Lord Titus Peake. Household At Casterly Rock *Maester Creylen, healer and counselor at Casterly Rock. *Vylarr, captain of the red cloak guards at Casterly Rock. *Ser Benedict Broom, master-at-arms at Casterly Rock. *Whitesmile Wat, a singer at Casterly Rock. Followed Genna Lannister during the Second Siege of Riverrun. Currently back at the Rock. *Walder Frey, also known as Red Walder, Lord Emmon's youngest son, a squire. *Robert Brax, a page. In King's Landing *Bronn, also known as Ser Bronn of the Blackwater and Lord Stokeworth, a sellsword once in the service of Tyrion Lannister. *Podrick Payne, once squires to Cedric Payne first, then Ser Lorimer, then Tyrion Lannister, and now Brienne of Tarth. *Vylarr, former captain of the red cloak guards in King's Landing. Currently back at Casterly Rock. *Lum and Lester, called 'Red Lester', Hoke, called 'Hoke Horseleg', Shortear, Puckens - all guardsmen. *Ser Osfryd Kettleblack, household knight and captain of Cersei's redcloaks from after Vylarr's departure until his appointment as Commander of the City Watch of King's Landing. *Josmyn Peckledon, known as 'Peck', squire to Jaime Lannister. Currently in the Riverlands with Jaime. *Lewys Piper, known as 'Little Lew', younger son of Lord Clement Piper, and Garrett Paege, squires to Ser Jaime and hostages of the Iron Throne. Currently in the Riverlands with Jaime. *Ser Osney Kettleblack, a sellsword in Cersei's service. Currently prisoner of the Faith of the Seven. *{Senelle}, a serving-woman. Died in the Red Keep's black cells, tortured and experimented on by Qyburn. *Dorcas, a serving woman in the Red Keep. *Jocelyn Swyft, handmaiden to Queen Cersei *Brella, a servingwoman attending Sansa Stark and formerly running Renly Baratheon's household. The Household at Harrenhal during the Lannister Occupation *{Maester Tothmure}, healer and counselor, executed by Lord Roose Bolton for sending ravens to King's Landing and Casterly Rock during the fall of Harrenhal to the northmen. *Ben Blackthumb, an old blacksmith. *{Weese}, the understeward of the Wailing Tower at Harrenhal. Killed by his own dog, after the animal was manipulated by Jaqen H'ghar. *{Lucan}, a blacksmith and the master of the armory, beheaded by Steelshanks Walton on the order of Lord Roose Bolton for making weapons for the Lannisters. *Mebble, better known as Pinkeye, the alcoholic and bellicose understeward. *Goodwife {Harra}, an old woman, executed by Lord Roose Bolton for telling the servants of Lady Whent to serve the Lannisters. *Tuffleberry, a servant who takes care of the brewhouse. *Hot Pie, former cook of the kitchen. Last time saw working at the Inn of the Kneeling Man. *Gendry, former blacksmith of Harrenhal. Currently a knight blacksmith of the Brotherhood without Banners. *Pia, also known as Pretty Pia and "the Slut", a promiscous servant in the buttery. *Weasel, a little girl formerly assistant to the steward Weese. She was actually Arya Stark. Known Lannister Guards *Dake *Godwyn *Hoke *{Jyck}, killed by the Vale mountain Clansmen. *Ser Osfryd Kettleblack, Lannister captain. *Lester *Lum *Ser Ilyn Payne, formerly, joined the Iron Throne court during the Baratheon reign. *Puckens *Rolder *Shortear *{Tregar}, killed by Eddard Stark in the streets of King's Landing. *Vylarr, Lannister captain. Other Lannister Retainers *Ser Addam Marbrand, knight of House Marbrand, eldest son of Lord Damon, and one of Tywin Lannister's chief knights. He served as the Commander of the City Watch of King' Landing after the Battle of the Blackwater until Tywin's death. Currently in the Riverlands, searching for the fugitive Ser Brynden Tully. *Ser {Amory Lorch}, a knight of House Lorch and later Castellan of Harrenhal. Executed by Vargo Hoat, on Roose Bolton's order, by being thrown at Vargo's bear. *{Tion Frey}, third son of Ser Emmon Frey and Genna Lannister. Slain at Riverrun under Lord Rickard Karstark's orders. *Lord Qyburn, a disgraced former maester of the Citdael and necromancer. A former member of the Brave Companions. Currently in King's Landing, serving as a healer, torturer, and executioner for Queen Dowager Cersei. Also served as her master of whisperers until Ser Kevan and Grand Maester Pycelle's regency. *Ser Cadwyn, a knight from the westerlands. Likely dead during the Fall of Harrenhal. *Ser Dunaver, a knight in service of the Lannisters. Status unknown. *Ser Lyonel, a knight in service of the Lannisters. Status unknown. *Jodge, squire of Ser Dunaver. Status unknown. Cadet Branches Besides House Lannister of Lannisport and House Lannister of Darry, other houses said to be distant kin to the Lannisters are 3 noble houses settled at Lannisport: House Lannett, House Lanny, and House Lantell. House Lannister of Lannisport An ancient branch of House Lannister in the Westerlands who live in the city of Lannisport, rather than the main branch's seat of Casterly Rock. Neither their words nor their arms are known. Members of the family often have the same blond hair as the main branch. According to semi-canon sources they rule the city or are at least gentry. Known Members *Rosamund Lannister, a handmaiden to Princess Myrcella Baratheon. *Theomore Lannister, now known as Maester Theomore, a maester in service at White Harbor. Kept away from war messages by Lord Wyman Manderly during the war, due to his bias towards his family. *Reginald Lannister, TV series-only character. Lord Tywin's officer during the War of the Five Kings, sent back to Lannisport for insubordination. *Cynda Lannister, TV series-only character. Alton's mother. **Ser {Alton Lannister}, TV series-only character. Killed by his cousin, Jaime Lannister, inside a prison cell at Robb Stark's camp. House Lannister of Darry A new noble house from Castle Darry in the Riverlands. The new houses' sigil is the Lion of Lannister, gold on red, quartered with the Darry plowman. Known Members *Ser Lancel Lannister, former Lord, he was the new Lord of Darry, son of Ser Kevan Lannister. Forsook lands, title, and wife to join the Warrior's Sons. **Lady Amerei Frey, called "Gatehouse Ami" for her promiscuity, his wife. Current head. Household *Lady Mariya Darry, Lady Amerei's mother. **Marissa Frey, Lady Amerie's sister, and Lady Mariya's daughter, a maid of three-and-ten. *Ser Danwell Frey, Lady Amerei's uncle. *Ser Arwood Frey, Lady Amerei's cousin. *Ser Leslyn Haigh a half-uncle of Lady Amerei's, and his sons Ser Harys, and Ser Donnel, household knights all *Maester Ottomore, counselor, and healer. *Ser Harwyn Plumm, called "Hardstone", commander of the Darry garrison. Sworn Bannermen *Lord Damon Marbrand, Lord of Ashemark, father of Ser Addam. *Lord {Leo Lefford}, Lord of the Golden Tooth. He drowned during the Battle of the Fords. **Lady Alysanne Lefford, Lord Leo's heir, the Lady of the Golden Tooth. *Lord {Andros Brax}, Lord of Hornvale. Drowned at the Battle of the Camps. **Lord Tytos Brax, his eldest son. A former captive of House Stark fled during the war and alive. **Ser {Robert Brax}, his second son. Slain at the Battle of the Fords. **Ser Flement Brax, his third son, married to Morya Frey and father of Robert, Walder, and Jon Brax. Currently in the riverlands with Jaime. *Ser {Rupert Brax}, Andros' brother. Slain at the Battle of Oxcross. *Lord Roland Crakehall, Lord of Crakehall. **Ser Tybolt Crakehall, his eldest son, and heir to Crakehall. **Ser Lyle Crakehall, his second son, called the "Strongboar". A former captive of House Stark at Pinkmaiden Castle and released after the Red Wedding. Currently in the riverlands in search of Sandor Clegane. **Ser Merlon Crakehall, his third son *Ser {Burton Crakehall}, his brother. A fierce knight. Slain by the brotherhood without banners. *Ser Harys Swyft, the Knight of Cornfield and Kevan Lannister's father-in-law. Currently at Braavos to deal with the Iron Bank, serving as Master of Coin for Tommen I. **Ser Steffon Swyft, his son, and heir. Currently in the riverlands with Jaime. *Ser Humfrey Swyft, a knight. Currently in the riverlands with Jaime's host. *Ser {Gregor Clegane}, the Knight of Clegane's Keep; called "The Mountain That Rides". A raider captain of Tywin Lannister and commander of his vanguard, killed by the poisoned spear of Oberyn Martell. *{Sandor Clegane}, Gregor's younger brother; called "The Hound" and "Dog". Former Lannister bodyguard, then sworn shield, and later Kingsguard to Joffrey Baratheon, until he deserted and turned rogue warrior; thought dead in the riverlands. *Lord Gawen Westerling, Lord of the Crag. Father of Jayne Westerling, Robb Stark's widow. Currently on his way back to the Crag after the Second Siege of Riverrun. **Lady Sybell Westerling (née Spicer), his wife. Conspired with Lord Tywin the preparations of the Red Wedding. Currently on her way back to the Crag after the Second Siege of Riverrun. *Lord Rolph Spicer, Lord of Castamere. Formerly castellan of the Crag. Sybell's older brother. Rewarded for helping Lord Tywin and Lord Walder in the preparations of the Red Wedding. **Ser Samwell Spicer, his cousin. *Lord Lewys Lydden, Lord of the Deep Den. *Lord Quenten Banefort, Lord of Banefort. A former captive of House Stark at Stone Hedge. Released after the Red Wedding. *Ser Lorent Lorch landed Knight of House Lorch. *Ser {Cedric Payne}, a knight who died in the riverlands during the war. *Ser Jon Bettley, better known as Beardless Jon. Currently with Ser Lyle in search for Sandor Clegane and outlaws. *Lord Regenard Estren, Lord of Wyndhall. A former captive of House Stark at the Twins and released after the Red Wedding. *Ser Garth Greenfield, the Knight of Greenfield. A former captive of House Stark at Raventree Hall and released after the Red Wedding. *Lord Antario Jast, head of House just and husband of Lanna Jast (née Lannister). A former captive of House Stark at Pinkmaiden Castle and released after the Red Wedding. *Lord Garrison Prester, Lord of Feastfires. **Ser Forley Prester, his cousin. Currently escorting the captives Lord Edmure Tully and Jeyne Westerling at Casterly Rock. *Ser Lymond Vikary, head of House Vikary. A former captive of House Stark at Wayfarer's Rest and released after the Red Wedding. *Ser Philip Foote, the new Lord of Nightsong and Lord of the Marches after killing the storm lord Bryce Caron during the Battle of the Blackwater. Currently in King's Landing with his titles disputed by the castellan of Dragonstone, Ser Rolland Storm. *Lord Sebaston Farman, Lord of Fair Isle. *Lord Terrence Kenning (not to be confused with the ironborn Kennings), Lord of Kayce. **Ser Kennos of Kayce, a knight in service to Lord Terrence. Currently in the riverlands with Ser Jaime. *Lord Robin Moreland, head of House Moreland. *Ser Tybolt Heatherspoon landed Knight of House Heatherspoon. His daughter, Melara Heatherspoon, was murdered by her friend Cersei Lannister during childhood. *Lord Philip Plumm, head of House Plumm. **Ser Dennis Plumm, his eldest son, and heir. **Ser Peter Plumm, his second son. **Ser Harwyn Plumm, known as "Hardstone", his third son. Currently in the riverlands with Jaime. *Ser Raynard Ruttiger, landed Knight of House Ruttiger. Accompanied Ser Daven Lannister during the Second Siege of Riverrun. *Ser Manfryd Yew landed Knight of House Yew. Accompanied Ser Daven Lannister during the Second Siege of Riverrun. *Ser Gareth Clifton, landed Knight of House Clifton. Relative to Queen Margaery's guard, Hugh Clifton, and King Stannis's knight, Ser Humfrey Clifton. *Lord Selmond Stackspear, head of House Stackspear. **Ser Alyn Stackspear, his second son. Currently in King's Landing. *Ser Lambert Turnberry, a knight. Currently imprisoned in Qyburn's dungeon in King's Landing under the false accusation of being Queen Margaery's lover. Traitor Sworn Bannermen The most unruly bannermen of the westerlands, sworn rivals of House Lanniser who tried to take over the westerlands, taking advantage of Lord Tytos Lannister's weakness, until his son and heir, Ser Tywin, intervened. As a punishment for years of disrespect, insult, and open mockery, Tywin eradicated the whole houses of Reyner and Tarbeck, killing almost every single member, including the children and tearing down their castles: *Lord {Roger Reyne}, known as the Red Lion of Castamere, Lord of Castamere. Slain during the Fall of Castamere. **Ser {Reynard Reyne}, his younger brother. Slain during the Fall of Castamere. *Lord {Walderan Tarbeck}, Lord of Tarbeck Hall, described as muttonheaded. Slain during the Fall of Tarbeck Hall. **Lady {Ellyn Reyne}, last known as Ellyn Tarbeck, his wife and younger sister of Roger Reyne. The main cause of the rebellion. Initially betrothed to Tywald Lannister, married first to Ser Tion Lannister, and last to Lord Walderan Tarbeck, with whom she had three children. Slain during the Fall of Tarbeck Hall. ***Rohanne Tarbeck, his first daughter. Forced to join the silent sisters. ****{The last Lord Tarbeck}, the young son of Rohanne. Presumably killed by Ser Amory Lorch. ***Cyrelle Tarbeck, his second daughter. Forced to join the silent sisters. ***{Tion Tarbeck}, known as Tion the Red, Walderan's youngest son. Died with his mother when Tarbeck Hall's keep collapsed on them. Historical Members of House Lannister Original Lineage *Lann the Clever, legendary founding ancestor of House Lannister during the Age of Heroes. *King Loreon Lannister, the Lion, the first true known Lannister king. *King Tybolt Lannister, the Thunderbolt, who made sure that the first Andal warlords in the westerlands met a bloody end. *King Tyrion III Lannister, who instead of fighting the Andals, took their sons and daughters for wards and fosterlings. **King Gerold II Lannister, son of King Tyrion III, who took the same approach as his father regarding the Andal invaders. *King Gerold III Lannister, died without male issue. Andal Lineage *Ser Joffrey Lydden, married the only daughter of Gerold III, adopted the Lannister name and arms as his own. First Andal to rule the Rock as King Joffrey Lannister. *King Cerion Lannister, extended his rule as far east as the Golden Tooth. *King Tommen I Lannister, built a great fleet and brought Fair Isle into the realm. *King Loreon II Lannister, held the first tourney ever seen in the westerlands. *King Tywell II Lannister, who was identified by some as being the king in the tale of the Rat Cook. *King Lancel I Lannister, the Lion, rode to war against the Gardener kings and conquered the Reach as far south as Old Oak. **King Loreon III Lannister, son of King Lancel I, lost all his father gained and earned the mocking name Loreon the Limp. *King Gerold Lannister, the Great, sailed to the Iron Islands and returned with a hundred hostages. *King Lancel IV Lannister, is said to have beheaded the ironborn king Harrald Halfdrowned and his heir with the House's Valyrian steel sword Brightroar in one swing. Invaded the Reach during the reign of Gyles III Gardener. He was killed by Ser Wilbert Osgrey at Red Lake. *King Norwin Lannister, who was not known for his openhandedness. *King Loreon IV Lannister, the Lackwit, one of Casterly Rock's many weak, cruel and feeble kings. * King Loreon V Lannister, known as Queen Lorea, for he was fond of dressing in his wife's clothing walking the docks of Lannisport in the guise of a common whore. One of Casterly Rock's many weak, cruel and feeble kings. *King Tyrion II Lannister, the Tormentor, a strong king, famed for his prowess with a battle-ax, his true delight was torture. *King Lancel V Lannister *Queen Lelia Lannister, the wife of King Harmund II Hoare and mother of Kings Harmund III and Hagon Hoare. *King Tommen II Lannister, the Lion King, disappeared with the ancestral greatsword Brightroar during an expedition to Valyria. *King Loren I Lannister, Loren the Last, last King of the Rock at the time of Aegon's Conquest, he rose a lord. *Lord Lyman Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock during the Faith Militant uprising. *Lord Tymond Lannister, who was present at the Great Council of 101 AC. *Lord Jason Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock during King Viserys I's reign and Aegon II's. He was the older twin brother of Tyland Lannister. Killed during the Dance of the Dragons by Pate of Longleaf. **Lady Johanna Lannister, his widow. *Ser Tyland Lannister, master of ships during the reign of Viserys I and the younger twin brother to the Lord of Casterly Rock. Later made a master of coin and Hand of the King. *Tya Lannister, last Lannister to wed a Baratheon before the reign of Robert I Baratheon. *Lord Damon Lannister, known as the Grey Lion, a participant at the Ashford tourney and head of house during the reign of Daeron II. **Lord Tybolt Lannister, the eldest son, and heir of Damon, succeeded as Lord of Casterly Rock during the reign of Aerys I. ***Lady Cerelle Lannister, daughter and only child of Lord Tybolt, the child-Lady of Casterly Rock. Rumored to have been murderd by her uncle Gerold. **Lord Gerold Lannister, known as Gerold the Golden, younger brother, and adviser to Lord Tybolt. Regent for Lady Cerelle. ***Lady Alysanne Farman, Gerold's first wife. ***Lady Rohanne Webber, Gerold's second wife. Mother to his children. Vanished under mysterious circumstances. ****Ser Tywald Lannister, his eldest son. Squire to Lord Roger Reyne. Knighted on his deathbed. ****Ser Tion Lannister, Gerold's second son, and Tywald's twin. Killed at Battle of Wendwater Bridge during the Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion. ****Lord Tytos Lannister, known as the Toothless Lion, Lord Gerold's third son and successor. Lord of Casterly Rock. Succeeded by Lord Tywin. ****Jason Lannister, Gerold's fourth son. Father of Damon, Stafford and Joanna Lannister, two others sons and two other daughters, and a bastard daughter, Lynora Hill. Trivia *They are loosely based off of Houses Lancaster and York from the real life War of the Roses, but as something of a reversal; typically House York was considered the "bad guys" by most historians, while the Lancasters (whose name most resembles the Lannister name), were seen as the "good guys" by most historians. *Ironically, their sigil greatly resembles that of House Gryffindor from Harry Potter, despite being in many ways the opposite of Gryffindor (villainous instead of heroic, dishonorable and treacherous instead of loyal and courageous, etc.) *In the TV series, it is stated that the Lannister mines in the westerlands have gone dry. In the books, the gold mines are still active. Navigation pl:Ród Lannister Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Families Category:Fighters Category:Organizations Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Elitist Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Dark Knights Category:Anti-Villain Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Monarchs Category:Imperialists Category:Jingoists Category:Rapists Category:Oppressors Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Starvers